Pool Table
by bumaddyangel
Summary: He only ment to show him the bathroom nothing more.  But the blonde hair and blue eyes were too much.


Title: Pool Table

Characters: Naruto& Kakashi

Rated: M

One Shot. Created by Bumaddyangel & C.A.O

-The reason for this…it felt like time I should post this. I wrote this during a lesson with a buddy of mine.

I am surprised no one caught on to what we were doing. This is in the honor of the late C.A.O

Rest in peace Buddy- Love Bumaddyangel.

Kakashi P.O.V

"This way follow me." I say as a blonde boy follows me downstairs.

I hate how my roommate Gui threw parties because he hates feeling old.

Lucky I was moving out next week. But right now Gui had a party going on.

He always invites a bunch of kids that went to his dojo. 'Stupid teens.'

Therefore, I am showing some blonde to the bathroom since the other one is in use at the movement. No doubt by some drunk kids throwing up or making out.

I showed him a door past the pool table. "Right there." I said tried.

"Thanks man." the blonde said as he hurried to the door.

One rule I had whenever Gui threw a party was no one could go down stairs.

Because….

1. MY plasma TV might get damaged

2. MY pool table might be used for other purposes

3. People will raid MY beer stash.

4. Most important rule MY room was downstairs.

The blonde was hot, so I wasn't too mad about bring him down stairs.

Sure as Hell I am still pissed at Gui for not being able to grow up.

I am so in thought I don't hear the bathroom door open.

Naruto P.O.V

I was washing my hands and saw that my earlobe is bleeding.

I move my blonde hair out of the way and see I am missing my third earring.

"Damn it. It must have fallen when Saukra pulled my ear. Stupid girl, she is the whole reason I had to ask Gui's roommate for the bathroom. I hope she gets a hangover." I muttered as I washed the blood out. I quickly checked and saw my other ear still had all three studs. "Now I got find the other stud." I huffed.

I came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see the sliver haired man.

He is not facing me so I look at the room in one quick glance. 'Not too bad, liking the pool table haven't played since I last visited Jiraiya.'

"I can find my way back." I say breaking the silence.

Kakashi P.O.V

I turn back to face him.

"I know just-" I began to say.

"Didn't want anyone touching your stuff. No I get it. My last boyfriend Sasuke was just like that. Reason we broke up was cause he thought I was his property. He would never let just hang out with my friends." The blonde said as he played with his hand.

"You play?" I ask. 'Surprised one human being understood me.'

"Yeah when ever I visit my old friend Jaryia." He said looking at the table.

"My name is Kakashi." I threw out.

"I am Naruto. Well I should go back up before my friends start to worry." Naruto said going back up the stairs.

I watched as the blonde boy go up.

'I didn't not just watch his ass…no I am not horny over him. Sure, I have been with guys before but.. Why the hell not?'

"Hey Naruto." I said stopping the boy from opening the door.

"Yeah what?" Naruto asks slight confused.

"Do you want to play a game?" I ask, hoping I wouldn't get shot down.

"Sure." Naruto said heading down stairs again.

'This could get inserting' I thought.

Naruto and I were having a goodtime playing. So much that I wanted a rematch against him for beating me. Soon we began to drink MY beer stash. Naruto didn't hold his liquor very well and I guessed right by planning to get him drunk.

Once Naruto began missing shots and hitting the wrong balls, I decide to make my move.

"How long ago did you meet Gui?" I ask as Naruto shakes his hair.

"Hum…about when I was 12 so about 5 years ago. Lee, one of my friends made our whole gang take karate lesson with Gui." Naruto thought as he played with his eyebrow ring.

"Wait… so your only 17?" I said taking a double look at Naruto. 'Could have swore he was college man.'

"Yup." he smiles.

"And you're okay about being gay?" I ask with raised eyebrows as I take my shot.

"Yes…my parents died long ago and Iruka my guardian is okay with it so the rest of the world can go to hell. Is my motto." Naruto then leans against the table.

"Wow it took me years to come out. Plus not all my friends know, only…Okay none of them know since the one who did died in car crash...how did you know?" I ask as I make my way to Naruto.

"Once Sasuke began to kiss me. I knew it in my heart and head. I always had strong feelings for him. I guess I didn't think before why." Naruto said in thought as he remembered the kiss."You okay with it being over?" I ask as I get closer to Naruto.

"Sort of…we were friends since childhood. . .now…he went his way and I am here...well my friends say I just need a good fuck to forget him. But I don't know anyone who will want to just have a one night with me. But he cal-" Naruto said sitting on the table.

Then Bam…I then just begin to kiss him. At first Naruto tries to push back but I deepen the kiss and Naruto begins to kiss me back. 'His mine.'

I push the boy down and straddle him. Soon we were both naked and on MY pool table. I then pull him into a slow kiss and then begin to send a trail of kiss to his jaw, neck and then shoulder. I then bit him on the shoulder just enough to mark him. Naruto then lets a cry out.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait," I whisper softly in Naruto's ear.

"And you know… you don't have to hold back your screams. I like hearing them, knowing that I am the one that made you do so," I said licking Naruto's sensitive skin by his earlobe. 'God its been too long,' I thought and then Naruto moaned aloud. This sent a shiver down my spine.

"Oh yes now that's what I want to hear." I cooed at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at what I said.

Naruto P.O.V

'What the hell am I doing? I don't even know this dude, his older than me and do I really want this? Ah to hell with it!'

I then kissed him passionately. Then Kakashi's hand goes past my stomach and begins to stroke my length. I then buckle my hips. I gasp against Kakashi's neck as the emotion eludes my vision. "Kakashi…" I say panting

"Huh? I'm not hurting you am I?" Kakashi asks concerned as he continues to stroke my cock as he picks up speed.

"Ah Kakashi I am going to…"then I felt something slip on to my member.

Then the warm of Kakashi's hand was gone.

"Ah what the…?" I look down and see that Kakashi slipped a ring on me.

"Dam it where did you get that?" I ask as I let my head fall on the pool table.

Kakashi laughs evilly. "I have my ways," he said with a chuckle as he took me into his mouth, sucking hard. I threw my hands through Kakashi's sliver hair. "Hang on tight." Kakashi hums, which sends shock waves thru my body. Kakashi looks up at me and I see the lust in his eyes growing. Then he grazes his teeth over me.

This effectively makes me let a strangled scream. Lucky no one could hear due to the party music from above. Kakashi smiles as he deep throated my manhood, purring slightly.

Kakashi P.O.V

I can see tears forming in Naruto's pure eyes.

"Oh Kakashi damn you. When did you-"

I then begin to suck harder, Naruto buckles his hips to the pleasure surging though him "Kaka…shi please…I can't…cum…." Naruto said in a deep voice.

'I like the master part.'

I shake my head in a no. If I am going to fuck him good, to forget an ex, well I would fuck him dearly. Naruto almost cried out, I know he wants to cum badly.

"Fuck!" he yells when I bit down on him. Tears begin to come out of Naruto's blue eyes. For two reasons the pain and pleasure.

Just when Naruto thinks, there was no more. I let go of Naruto and begin to blow all over his red length. As I hear the moan, which is music to my ears, I make a growl of a wolf.

Naruto P.O.V

Which awoke me that Kakashi is still not done with me!

When Kakashi grinned, I can see an evil glint in his eyes causing (me) to shudder slightly. I know Kakashi isn't done and that scares me.

"Quit looking at me like that!" I snap.

Kakashi then warps his arm around my waist and flips me over so I am on all fours on the pool table, with Kakashi holding my waist.

He brought his other arm up to my mouth and pops his figures in. Kakashi then licks up my spin, nibbles on my ear, and mutters "Suck." in a deep voice.

Kakashi P.O.V

To my surprise, Naruto sucks my figures.

He then rolls his tongue all around. I didn't think Naruto had a hot mouth on him.

Obviously I am wrong. I take my fingers out of Naruto's mouth and slowly put them behind Naruto, then slowly slid one finger into Naruto's tight entrance.

Naruto cries out at the unexpected feeling. I grin then gently slid a second finger into Naruto. I begin to do scissor movements in order to prepare Naruto.

I can feel Naruto is in pain, so I begin to stroke Naruto's forgotten member as I push in the third finger.

Naruto winces in pain as I slid the third finger into him. He hisses when I begin to stroke his cock. I laugh slightly, "Not sure what to think?" I ask in a teasing voice.

Naruto P.O.V

I couldn't find any words to say since I was torn between the pain and pleasure.

"Please… I can't…" I mutter out. Kakashi must have decided that I was ready.

Because he pulls his fingers out and flips me onto my back.

Kakashi gently begins to slide into me,

As he did this Kakashi, places butterfly kisses all across my neck and chest.

I moan loudly in pleasure and dig my nails, making red lines down Kakashi's back. Kakashi groans slightly before he pushes all of him into me. I cry out in pain and dig my nails deeper into Kakashi's back.

"Aw damn man!" Kakashi chocks out. I guess he can feel blood come out from his back.

I couldn't care about his pain mine is worse…I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. Kakashi then begin to ravish my neck with kisses to take my attention from the pain. Whenever I moan Kakashi adds more pressure to certain spots on my neck. I cry out as entered me again with another powerful thrust that hit my prostate.

I swear I can see stars. Kakashi pants, he then looks down at me, "I adore you," he said in a breathless tone as he swirls his tongue around my nipple, thrusting into me harder and faster than before. 'Crap I can't cum…I know'

I then grab Kakashi's length and begin to stroke it. Kakashi pauses in a mid thrust as his length begin to harden. I whisper, "Take off the ring, or I'll stop," in a threat.

'Kakashi must be liked my stokes.' Kakashi slipped the ring of me.

I grinned, 'Finally.'

Before Kakashi realized what happed I flipped over so now he is now laying on his stomach.

Now its my turn to grin evilly as I loom over him.

Kakashi P.O.V

I panic slightly when I turned my head and saw the look in Naruto's eyes.

"What are yo-" my words were cut short as Naruto plunges into my entrance.

"Ah!" I scream out.

"No this is not right!" Kakashi chock out as Naruto pushes in again.

As Naruto, thrusts in he begins to stroke my member again to the same pace as his thrusts. Then Naruto hit a bud of nerves that make me moan and we both know Naruto found my prostrate.

Naruto P.O.V

I grin like the devil with happiness. 'Finally payback' I thought.

I slam my self into Kakashi again, hitting his prostrate hard.

Kakashi screams as he grippes the edge of the pool table until his knuckles turn white. I smile," Calm down, relax, it'll be okay," I whisper as I kiss Kakashi at the base of his neck as I continue to thrust into him.

Kakashi took a deep breath as he tries to listen to my words of advice.

I run kisses down his neck , to his back as I push into Kakashi.

Kakashi P.O.V

I had a death grip on the table as pleasure begins to sore through my body.

As Naruto pushes very hard and fast into me.

He begins to slowly stroke my harden member My eyes open wide as my length got even harder than I ever felt before. 'Damn I have never felt like this since I was in high school'

I let a long moan out "Oh...Naruto your...your…so..so"

"Say it! Kakashi! Say it! What do you want." Naruto said in a rough low voice.

Naruto P.O.V

I am beginning to turn red around my face.

"Naruto! I want you!" Kakashi screams as I thrust the finally thrust. I cum inside him and it feels so good.

Kakashi screams as he cums, then once his breathing was to normal he pushes me off him. And we both lay on the table trying to return from our climax.

I got up and begin to pull on my clothes. Kakashi raises him self with his elbows.

"I have to get back to my friends. Plus Sasuke may wonder where I have been." I said as I pull my jeans up.

"Huh? Sasuke? But didn't you two break up?" Kakashi asks me with raised eyebrows. 'Damn he is so beautiful but I love Sasuke.'

" Yeah, but you didn't let me finish what I was telling you about Sasuke. Remember you kissed me. Well I was going to tell you that he called me two days a go and we got back together. I am suppose to meet him at this party." I said as I pull my shirt on.

'He didn't think I was going to stay with him? I mean I never forget this night but Sasuke is my everything.'

"Kakashi, you okay?" I ask as he slowly gets up and pulls his boxers up.

Kakashi P.O.V

I look at the blonde boy, "I am fine." I smile even thought it is a hard to smile.

"Alright see yeah." Naruto smiles and left. I then walk to my bedroom and fall on MY bed. 'Oh My God! He got back with his ex! I never felt so stupid before!' I mentally scream.

-Fin-

(Always listen and never cut someone off)


End file.
